Bad day
by Mudevesilvermoon
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is having one of the worst days of his life, and when he doses off, Naruto comes up with a very evil plan to make this day the worst day Sasuke could ever dream of. Poor Sasuke.
1. Dosing off

A/N: So, this is my first story. Slight sasunaru, mostly funny. At least I think it's kinda funny. Enjoy.

Disclamer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara would be MINE.

Uchiha Sasuke woke up to the very loud sound of his alarm clock ringing.

He groaned and rolled over. It continued to ring, much to his annoyance.

After about six minutes, he chucked it at the wall, yelling, "Bastard!"

(A/N: Sorry, I just had to have him yell at his alarm clock )

He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Randomly, his older brother Itachi burst through the wall, throwing Sasuke to the wall, screaming, "Rubbing your eyes will only give them more wrinkles! Don't you know that, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke, very mad at being hurled to the floor, quickly yelled at Itachi as he ran away, "Leave me alone! And stop randomly running through walls to find me!"

Itachi far away merely giggled stupidly. Sasuke smacked his hand to his forehead and complained, "The hell am I going to fix this?!" He sighed and then remembered that he was a Uchiha…Which means he has to act cool. The bangs across his face randomly spread themselves into position and he went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Uzumaki Naruto slept in far too long. The only thing that woke him is when he fell clumsily off his bed onto the floor. "My head," he moaned, getting up.

He yawned, still half asleep, and dragged himself over to the kitchen to eat ramen for breakfast.

(A/N: Of course he has ramen for breakfast. This is Naruto we're talking about after all.)

"What time is it?" He asked to no one in particular. He looked at the clock, and then stared at his ramen. "Heh, that's funny," he said. "The clock says it's 11:04." Naruto paused for a few seconds, his brain very slowly processing this information.

"Wait a sec…" Naruto said.

Naruto ran all the way to school, panting heavily once he arrived. He got in the lunch line to find Kiba in front of him. "Hey…Kiba…" he gasped.

"Why are you so late? And why… are you panting?" Kiba curiously asked.

"Long story," Naruto sighed. He glanced over at a in-a-very-bad-mood Sasuke sitting at a table all alone. Part of the table had been scorched through, and the people sitting at the tables surrounding him seemed to be in shock.

"What happened there?" Naruto asked. "Long story," Kiba replied.

"O…K," Naruto slowly said. "Hey you! Blondie!" A random voice said. "Huh?" Naruto turned around to see the fat and hideous lunch lady staring at him. "Your food…" she said. "Oh right!" Naruto grabbed it and followed Kiba, but not before going by Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" He happily exclaimed. "….." "I, um overslept! What about you?" "…" "God, what got up your ass this morning?" Sasuke glared at him, a glare that would make Sabuku no Gaara running away. Naruto almost screamed as he slowly backed away.

He settled down next to Kiba, Lee, and yeah. Other people that I am too lazy to name.

He caught Kiba arguing with Lee. "I'm telling you, it's impossible for the lotus to bloom twice, Lee! It can only bloom in spring!" Lee turned his head away scornfully. "You obviously do not understand the power of youth in the lotus blooming."

Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke, much to the others' confusion. "Um…Naruto?" Kiba asked. "….Yeah…." "Stop staring at Sasuke. You're acting like you like love him or something."

Naruto quickly snapped his head around, growling, "Kiba you hentai! I hate Sasuke-teme! He's a bastard!" Even so, Kiba caught the blush that spread on Naruto's face "Oh really?" he smirked. Akamaru randomly barked.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, although inside, his stomach churned nervously. He turned back to see that Sasuke had already left. "Damn it," he thought. "Hey you guys know what the hell is up with Sasuke? He's been 100 percent bastard lately," Naruto asked. "Oh yeah? And what is he normally?!" Ino snapped. 50 percent bastard!" "…." "I heard that his older brother from Connecticut has come to visit him and he's driving Sasuke insane!" Lee stated.

Older brother from Connecticut? Naruto pondered. Hmmm….

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

Sasuke gloomed in his shadow, counting how many nights that he hadn't slept, until an annoying dobe came over to his table, pestering him. "God what got up your ass this morning?" As soon as he heard that, he gave Naruto a very nasty glare.

He was NOT in the mood.

Sasuke almost fell asleep in class, which is something no one would have ever dreamed that he would ever do. He couldn't stand Itachi.

Why can't they just let me live alone? I've been fine for the past few months! Sasuke silently sighed. If only Mom and Dad hadn't died in that car crash….

And with that, the dark-haired Uchiha collapsed on his desk.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Unfortunately, Naruto happened to have been watching Sasuke for reasons un-known to him. Perfect chance! He thought, his mind filled with evil thoughts of what to do with the dosing Uchiha.

(A/N: No, I didn't mean that in a perverted way, all you hentais out there!)

Naruto picked the most cruel and embarrassing one of the ideas. Bingo! He thought. He was so excited about torturing Sasuke that he started rolling on the floor laughing.

SAKURAsakuraSAKURA

Sakura was trying to pay attention to Iruka's lecture when suddenly she heard Naruto laughing like an idiot. The whole class did, as a matter of fact. Sweat dropping, she hoped that he wasn't doing anything stupid….

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

At first, there was all blackness. Then suddenly, Sasuke saw…..the alarm clock!

Frowning, he yelled at it, "The hell are you doing in my dream?' He randomly stared at his right to find a. .mallet! "Oh I get the idea," he said, his voice full of evil intentions.

…

The alarm clock sweat dropped.

Little did everyone know that when Sasuke was having a good dream, he tended to snore. Really loudly. I mean REALLY loudly. Like there was a foghorn or something. And right now, Sasuke happened to be enjoying himself very much.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and asked him, "Hey, Shika, help me out with something here!" Shikamaru, who had been resting, turned his head away and whined, "Too troublesome." "Goddamnit, Shika! It'll only take you a minute!" " …" "…." "…Fine."

Naruto cackled like a mad-man. Shikamaru sweat-dropped and hoped that he wasn't going to regret whatever he was doing.Naruto snuck out of his seat and slid over to Sasuke's seat, which wasn't very hard, since it was right next to his.

He leaned close to Sasuke and began to get in a position to drag him away. Suddenly, he realized that his face was right next to Sasuke's, almost touching. His face turned red and he swallowed. "Why…do I feel so nervous when I am around him?" Naruto wondered, frowning.

As soon as he put his arm around Sasuke, Sasuke began to snort loudly and snore. Holy crap, he's like a bear that has a hangover! Naruto thought, sweat dropping. Naruto was so shocked by Sasuke's loudness that he froze right where he was.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the whole class had turned around to see what was going on.

IRUKAirukaIRUKA

Iruka heard a strange noise coming from the back of the class. Is someone choking? He wondered as he turned around. He saw a very strange sight indeed. Naruto was bent over, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke was snoring extremely loudly.

He sweat-dropped and cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he began again.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Luckily for Naruto, the class was so bored by Iruka's lecture, that they were too bored to care if Naruto was awkwardly hugging Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly realized that he should get off Sasuke. Wait, that sounded wrong. Naruto blushed again as he realized that he was slightly on top of Sasuke. So close to him…his beautiful silky black hair, his dark blue Uchiha shirt….

Naruto began to day-dream of him and Sasuke together, alone in the forest at night…

Suddenly his fantasies were interrupted by Shikamaru asking him, "Are you just going to sit there and hump Sasuke forever?"

Naruto immediately jumped off Sasuke, embarrassed. "I'm not HUMPING him, you sick-minded lazy ass!" Naruto growled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Are we going to get on with the plan on of these days!"

The plan!

"Yeah, let's do it now!" "Then go grab Sasuke and leave!" "R-right."

Naruto snatched the un-conscious Sasuke and stuffed him down a old trap door he made. "Heh. Now the fun starts," he thought.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled! Naruto quickly stumbled back into his desk. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" He asked shakily, hoping Iruka didn't see him by his trap door. If so, he was screwed.

"…Where's Sasuke?" Naruto sighed a sigh of relief. "He um…had to use go pee."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why didn't I see him go out of the room." "He, um….." Naruto sweated heavily, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You must have been so involved in your lecture that you didn't see him," Kiba promptly responded.

Iruka, still suspicious, merely turned back around. Kiba winked at the confused Naruto. You owe me one, he thought. Follow me down the door, Naruto mouthed to all his friends, unfortunately, most of them were asleep, except for Kiba.

Kiba nodded and slipped away from his desk. No one except Hinata noticed the two ninjas slowly go down the trap door and out of the academy.

…….N-Naruto?...she wondered in awe as they seemed to disappear through the floor boards.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it I'm trying to make it funny, but I want some heavenly sasunaru in there too. Next chappy will be up soon.

REVIEW or I'll send a very angry Sabuku no Gaara and a battle full of alarm clocks after you!!!...Really, please review. I need feedback to know if I should continue. Thanks guys.

Huggles,

mudevesilvermoon


	2. Undressing

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto and Kiba finally made it through the stuffy cavern, dragging Sasuke with them, who continued to snore, much to their annoyance.

Kiba got up to his feet, a confused look on his face. "What?' Naruto asked. "Um…what exactly are we planning to do with Sasuke?"

Naruto just smiled, an evil look on his face. "You'll see."

Kiba sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Stay here for a minute, Kiba." "Um, ok."

Naruto raced back into the school and into the front office. "Hey, Naruto!" Shizune called to him, smiling. "Hey. Um, I think Tsunade was calling for you. And she sounded really pissed."

Shizune's face paled and she hurried to Tsunade's office. "Yes!" Naruto hopped over to her desk to the intercom. "Heh heh. Now the fun begins."

SAKURAsakuraSAKURA

Sakura was sitting in class, half asleep, when she heard the intercom turn on. "Hello Konoha high school. We apologize for the interruption," Wait, is that **Naruto's** voice? Sakura thought.

"But we have to bring you this special message. Today is the official dress-up Sasuke day! Ever had an urge to dress up everyone's favorite Uchiha? Well now is your chance! Hurry up girls before you miss out!"

Sakura was out of the room before Naruto even finished.

KIBAkibaKIBA

Che, where is that guy? I've been waiting for like ten minutes, Kiba thought, annoyed.

Suddenly, Naruto started running towards him as fast as he could go. "What have you done now?" "Can't explain, grab Sasuke, and run for it!" Kiba did as he was told.

In a matter of seconds, thousands of kunochis were outside Konoha high school. "Hey! There he is!" One of them yelled as they saw Kiba running away with him. "Hurry! Let's follow them!" Another random one said.

TACHItachiTACHI (Itachi)

Itachi was at home with his old friend Deidara. They were having a .."beauty session…" making up each others' hair and stuff like that.

Just as Deidara was finishing Itachi's fingernails, they heard the door open. They saw two boys arguing.

"Is this his home?" "I don't know!" "Well you said it would be!" "I don't live with him, how am I supposed to know?!"

Itachi coughed. They turned to him, surprised. "Um, Itachi, right?" the blonde one asked.

Itachi squealed. "Why yes! I see my adorable younger brother must have told everyone ALL about me!" He ran towards Naruto, trying to give him a hug.

"Um, kind of," Naruto replied, shoving Itachi off. "Listen, do you guys like have a…basement or something?"

"Yeah…two hallways down to the right," Itachi replied, hurt at being shut off from a hug.

"Thanks," the blonde said, the two of them running off. "Wonder what that was about hmm," Deidara mumbled, sitting back down.

Everything was back to normal…for a few seconds. Suddenly hundreds of girls burst through the door. "GIRLS!" Itachi squealed again, happy.

Deidara rolled his eyes. The only one he loved was his Sasori-no-danna…

"Um, have you seen two boys carrying Sasuke come through here?" a pink-haired one asked. "Yeah, they went to the basement. Two hallways to the right."

"Thanks!" She and half of the fan-club ran off. The other half stayed with Itachi and Deidara to join their beauty party, most of them saying how much more cuter Itachi was then Sasuke.

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

There was darkness again.

Sasuke heard distant squeals and such coming from somewhere close to him.

"Hello?" He called.

There was no answer.

He itched the back of his head, feeling that someone kept putting something in his hair.

"The hell is going on?" He mumbled.

KIBAkibaKIBA

Kiba had watched as all the fan girls piled down into the surprisingly cozy basement, which was more like a lounge then anything.

The fan girls had all stopped quickly by their homes to grab hair barrettes, hair brushes, ponytails, headbands, and many other beauty products.

They were currently brushing through the un-conscious Uchiha's hair. Once they had finished that, they started putting ribbons in his hair. Then came the barrettes. Then the ponytails.

Kiba watched this from a distance. "Sasuke looks like something from a freak show," he mumbled. Akamaru barked, agreeing.

Kiba couldn't believe this, but he actually felt sorry for Sasuke.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, though he felt guilty inside.

**Come on, he deserves it for being so cruel to you, ** Kyubi said.

Naruto didn't agree, but he didn't say anything. Soon the fan girls all backed away to look at their masterpiece. "EHHH?!" Was Naruto's reaction.

Sasuke's hair had been brushed so much that it poofed up, kind of like an afro, but not really. In it was who knows how many bright colored barrettes and ponytail holders. He was still asleep, but his face was frowning.

He tuned back into reality. The fan girls were arguing loudly about who would take Sasuke's clothes off. They had to dress him in cute clothes too, of course!

Naruto gulped and said something that no one would ever expect him to say. "I'll do it."

Everyone just kind of stared at him for a minute, thinking why the hell he would say something like that.

"I-I mean, since I'm a guy and all, you know," Naruto nervously re-phrased. They all stared at him for a few more minutes, and then slowly agreed.

Naruto gulped again as he got close to Sasuke. He stared at his face.

Sasuke's face was so pleasant looking when he was asleep, his chest slowly rising up and down, up and down….

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ahhh!" He turned around to see Sakura. "Don't just stand there being stupid!" she snapped. "Go do your job!"

"R-right," Naruto mumbled, picking up the frowning Uchiha.

Naruto suddenly realized that if he un-dressed Sasuke in front of these mad fan-girls, they would tear him apart.

"I-um….get nervous when everyone is watching me," Naruto said. "Just un-dress him already!" Ino screeched.

Naruto sweat-dropped and headed into the back bedroom of the basement.

He set Sasuke down on the bed, blushing very hard.

**What have you got yourself into now, boy?**

_Nothing, Kyubi. _

**Well then just un-dress him already!**

_You aren't my mother! I will when I'm ready. _

**It might be a while, seeing as you like him and everything. **

_I don't like him!! _

**Oh really? **

Kyubi smirked inside of his cage.

Naruto sighed and got closer to the Uchiha, bending down. He saw Sasuke's soft, pale lips. If I could only kiss him again, Naruto thought. Just a little closer…

Suddenly the door burst open. Naruto jolted back up. "Hey, hurry it up," Kiba said. "Those damn girls are going crazy out there."

"Sorry, Kiba. I'll be done soon."

"No you won't! You haven't even taken his shirt off! What have you been doing in here?"

"Nothing, OK? Just go keep them away."

Suddenly, Kiba thought of something.

"Um…Kiba?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry." He smirked. "I see know why you wanted more time with the Uchiha now. Just take your time, no rush."

Naruto sweat-dropped. What was Kiba thinking about him and Sasuke? "Kiba, we're not.."

Kiba shut the door. Naruto raced towards it. Dammit! He probably thinks I like him! Naruto tried to open the door, but he found it locked.

"Take your time!" Kiba said from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed and went back to the bed. Ok, best to get this over with. He slowly took the pale blue shirt off and threw it to the floor.

He caught himself looking at Sasuke's pale chest. Not bad…wait what the hell?! Why did I just think that? Ok, calm down Naruto, and just get this over with.

He pulled Sasuke's pants off as fast as he could, trying not to look. When he finally looked, he almost fainted.

Sasuke's underwear…..

had…..

pancakes and hearts all over it. Brown pancakes and pink hearts.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto help me!!! The fan girls are threatening to dress up Akamaru if you don't give them Sasuke soon!"

Naruto glanced over at the dresser to find…a camera! Naruto got another dirty idea in his head.

He took the camera and snapped a picture of Sasuke in his pancake underwear. Perfect, he thought.

He opened the now un-locked door and tossed Sasuke out. He laughed at the fan girls shocked reactions at Sasukes' underwear.

He turned back to Kiba. "Hey, dog face!" Kiba glared at him. "What do **you ** want?"

"Um, do you know any photo-developers? That can develop like thousands of prints?" Kiba paused for minute. "Yeah, my uncle Dan."

(A/N: Hey I have an uncle Dan! Sorry, back to the story )

"Awesome! Do you know where his print shop is?" Kiba wrote down a address for Naruto. "Heh, it's a little hard to find, so take Akamaru. He knows where it is."

"Thanks!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Um…mind telling me what photos you are going to develop?" Kiba asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh you'll see. In fact, all of Konoha will see!" Naruto said happily, racing off.

Kiba sweat dropped again.

A/N: Yay the second chappie! I should have written more, I know I'm bad. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Now REVIEW or ELSE! 0.0


	3. The closet

A/N: Thanks for the few reviews! huggles Nao Oh, and so that you know, sianoqsbride or however the hell you spell it is my sister. Yeah. Enjoy.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto walked slowly, following Akamaru. He seemed to be in a short of shabby neighborhood, that was only kept living by cheap stores. Akamaru turned a corner into a dark alley.

"Um. Akamaru, are you sure you know where we're going?"

……….

"Ruff!"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot dogs' don't talk." Naruto thought, cursing himself for his stupidity.

The two kept turning corners in a maze of buildings and cheap stores. Naruto was really beginning to doubt that Akamaru had led him to the right place, if he led him anywhere at all.

Finally Akamaru stopped near another cheap photo processing store. Naruto stared at the sign, exhausted, and then slumped on the curb. Sighing he said, "Akamaru, you really have us lost, don't you."

Wait a second….

Naruto turned back to the photo processing store. The sign read "Dan's photo wonders."

Naruto again cursed himself for his stupidity.

He walked through the store. What the…?

The store itself was very small, and newspapers were thrown all around. The store smelled like rotten potatoes,

(A/N: No, that is not random. Rotten potatoes really do smell like something that came out of hell.)

and was a small room in the back. Probably a darkroom…Suddenly a loud snore came from the middle of nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" The person that Naruto had failed to notice screamed.

The two both stared at each other for a while. Naruto would have doubted that this low life had anything to do with the Inuzuka clan if he hadn't seen the fang-like marks on his face.

The man hadn't shaved in weeks, and his hair was slightly un-kempt. Still, he wore a casual blue shirt and a fang necklace.

"Can…I help…you?" The man said with strange pauses, studying Naruto.

"I, um, have photos that I need many copies of," Naruto said nervously. "O…k, um….how many…copies?"

"How many can you make?" "One…thousand….t…en…thousand….how many do you….need?"

Naruto pondered this. Across all of Konoha, hmm, he would need about…..

"Fifty thousand, please." "Fifty…thousand….it is." The man got up from behind the counter and started to walk towards the back room. Naruto took this as a sign to follow.

They went into a black room, and then down another door into another room.

Then down a set of hallways, and another and another.

(Who would have imagined it would be so big? 0.0)

Finally, they reached a room. The guy stopped Naruto from going in the room. "Now…boy….what's in this room….can never be revealed….to the outside…world…..got it?"

"Um….yeah." "Ok…good."

The man opened the door and Naruto gulped nervously. Inside the room was……….

………….

A single gigantic printer on a table. That was all that was in the room.

"THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled. "Why would I tell someone about something as stupid as this?"

"Hey, this is….a very advanced…new tech printer….stolen from the go…verment!" The guy angrily stated.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"Now then…when would you like….your photos…in…by?"

"Um, sometime tonight, or early tomorrow morning, if you wouldn't mind."

"Mkay….can I have the….negative…or the original….please?" "Um, I only have the camera. Can you take it off the camera and print that many copies that soon?"

"Ear…ly tomorrow morning then….." "Thanks so much Mr. Dan!"

They both went back to the counter. "Now then…fifty…thousand…plus taking it off….plus a dead….line……that'll add up to.."

(Sorry I don't know Japanese money so I am going to use American)

"…$578 dollars." "WHAAAT?!" Naruto yelled. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed and pulled the money out of his frog purse.

"Thanks, boy….write down your address please…and I'll have the photos….there."

As he was about to leave, Naruto turned to the man and said, "Oh yeah, and your nephew Kiba says hi." The man paused for a second and said, "Oh yeah ..Right." and sat back down.

Akamaru was sitting on the curb patiently, waiting to leave. "Ok, lead the way home, Akamaru!" Akamaru happily woofed and started to walk down a dark alley.

Naruto smiled. This was going to be perfect.

SAKURAsakuraSAKURA

Meanwhile, the girls had dragged the STILL sleeping Sasuke up to his room. They had looked through his closet, but there was nothing pretty or shiny.

"There's only one thing we can do!" Sakura exclaimed, the fan girls gathering around her. "We'll have to ask Itachi."

So the "pack" shuffled downstairs to the living room. Deidara was still there, rolling on the floor laughing. Actually, more like rolling on the floor and looking like he was dying.

Itachi was chatting with some of his new fan girls.

"Um, Itachi-san?" He turned around and got up. "Well hello!" He said happily and hugged her.

Sakura started blushing.

(NO this is NOT ItaSaku, I DESPISE that couple. Just listen to what Deidara has to say)

Deidara stopped laughing and looked at her from where he was. "Don't…blush, honey! He hugs everyone. He's kinda what you'd call an attention whore!"

(Deidara's very drunk, just so you know. I'll shut up now.)

He let go of Sakura, exclaiming, "Well of course I hug everyone!" Then he made a pouty face. "But Sasu-chan hates me."

"Um, Itachi-san?" she asked again. "Yess?" He asked, smiling. "I was wondering…do you have any cute clothes? You know, something for Sasuke?" His face lit up.

"Oh no," Deidara said, his face pale. "You're not going to…dress up Sasuke…are you?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Deidara started giggling loudly.

"OF COURSE I DO!!!" Itachi yelled a little too loudly as he bounded up the stairs, fan girls following.

As soon as the room was at it's maximum capacity, Itachi turned the lights out. He grabbed a flashlight and put it under his face, making a huge evil grin.

" Get ready for…."

All the fan girls looked scared, scared of what was in his closet.

Everyone looked anxious as Itachi put his hand on the knob, turning it, slowly, slowly, until…..

The closet opened.

"MY CLOSET!" Itachi yelled happily. Banners and balloons randomly fell out, and lights flashed in his closet. Ino's eye twitched, and Sakura looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "You…made us think that there was like a demon in there or something," Sakura replied.

"Heh heh!" Itachi nervously laughed.

Instead of a demon, there was clothes. Too many clothes. In fact, most of the clothes were falling out. The clothes contained BRIGHT colors, and flashy tassels or ribbons.

Ino's mouth twitched. Is he like…gay or something? She thought.

Itachi, happy to share his clothes, began to randomly throw them out all over the place. "CLOTHES!"

All the fan girls had at least one piece of strange clothing. Yes, he had that many clothes.

Itachi closed the door and smiled. "Enjoy!" And with that, he disappeared downstairs.

The fan girls all huddled together, trying to find the cutest thing. What they came up with...well….heh heh heh……Would embarrass Sasuke for the rest of his life.


	4. Scarred Memories

A/N: I changed the rating to T, seeing as there is some language in here, and maybe more mature themes later….0.0….Yay a long update! I'll try to make them long/semi long from now on. What will they dress Sasuke in? What other evil plans does Naruto have? All shall be revealed soon….

Oh, and this chapter is more serious/angsty then other chapters. Just letting you know…

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto woke up early, yawning. "Why did I wake up so early again?" he mumbled. Suddenly he remembered.

That's right! I have to wait for that delivery man. He burst out of bed and got ready.

Half an hour passed. Naruto checked the clock. _He said he would come around about now, _he thought, frowning. He decided to just leave.

Grabbing his brown jacket, he shut the door to his apartment and locked it.

(A/N: In one episode, they showed Naruto with his apartment key that had a Pakkun keychain on it. But Naruto hadn't met Pakkun yet. Strange? Sorry for the interruption, I just noticed that one episode. Isn't that interesting? Back to story.)

He turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that my uncle slept in, so you'd have to go to the print shop. You'd probably get lost on the way to there, so I decided to come," Kiba replied, yawning.

"Oh."

They started walking down towards the long maze of shops. "Um, Kiba?" "What?"

Naruto turned towards him. "How did you know that I was going to pick up the photos this early?" Kiba turned towards Naruto. "Akamaru told me," he stated.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Akamaru talks to you?" he asked. "Yeah. How do you think I cheated on the school exams?" "…Oh."

(Sorry for crappy dialogue. I'll shut up now.)

The two continued to walk in silence until they got to the shop. Naruto looked at the sky. The sun had partly risen, clouds surrounding it. Around him, silence reigned, with few people shuffling along the empty streets.

_Should I really be doing this?_ Naruto thought as he turned back to the print shop and opened the door.

_I mean, this is a little far. Haven't I embarrassed Sasuke too much? _

"**This is revenge," Kyubi stated. **

_For what?_

**Don't you remember, kit? **

_Flashback_

_It was Naruto's ninth birthday party. He had brought in cupcakes to celebrate with the whole class, who were gathered around him, celebrating. _

_Naruto felt happy that he finally had some friends, some people who trusted him. He was playing a game when he noticed a dark-haired kid sitting all alone at one of the desks. He started to walk towards him. "Hello," he said. The boy ignored him. "Um…if you want to join my party, you can! I would like it if you would." The boy suddenly got up and walked past him. _

_He stood by the table that had cupcakes on it. He stood there for a few minutes until he un-expectantly threw the table over. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. He took a cupcake and threw it in Naruto's face. "I hate you!" He yelled. "Nobody likes you! You are a monster!" And with that, he ran off. _

_Naruto stood there in shock, and began to cry. The teachers cleaned up everything and tried to comfort him, but what the boy said really got to him. Not only that, but he had ruined his ninth birthday. He would get revenge someday!_

_End of flashback_

**At that time, you had said that you would get revenge for what he had done. Are you going to take back your words?**

…….

**Well?**

…No.

Kyubi smirked as Naruto walked in the store. Like Naruto expected, Dan was sitting on a chair, sleeping.

Kiba sighed. "We might as well give it up. He's a really heavy sleeper." Naruto started to get impatient as they waited for him to wake up.

Naruto went over to the counter and yelled in Dans' ear, "TIME TO WAKE UP!" Dan yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN A GOVERNMENT STOLEN PRINTER!"

Awkward silence passed as everyone stared at each other. Finally, Dan cleared his throat and said, "Naruto…right?"

"Yeah." "Well…um, sorry I…slept in so late….here's your copies," Dan said, handing him a box full of photos and the camera.

KIBAkibaKIBA

Naruto grabbed them and headed out. "Um…Kiba right?" Dan said. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You don't even remember your own nephew?" Dan frowned. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to steal my portable refrigerator."

Kiba grinned and said, "Oh yeah! That was a long time ago." Dan sighed and said, "You better…catch up with your…friend." Kiba suddenly remembered Naruto. "Oh yeah! See ya later Uncle Dan!" And with that, he bounded out the door.

Naruto had already ran off some place. Kiba yawned and headed back home to catch some sleep before school started.

SHIKAshikaSHIKA

Shikamaru woke up early because he couldn't sleep. As he lay on his bed, he wondered what Naruto had done with Sasuke.

He rolled over, sighing. _Covering for Naruto was very troublesome._

_Flashback _

_Shikamaru almost fell asleep when he heard Iruka shouting, "Hey! Where's Naruto and Kiba?!" He jolted out of his resting. _

"_Um.." he began. Damn it! What am I supposed to say? How troublesome. "They uh…" Iruka tapped his foot impatiently. "Had…doctors appointments!" _

"_Oh really? At the same times on the same day?" Shikamaru fidgeted. "Um…Naruto had an appointment, but Kiba had to…take him there because…only Akamaru knew where it was!" _

_Iruka was about to protest when a message came over the intercom saying, "Hello Konoha high school. We apologize for the interruption, But we have to bring you this special message. Today is the official dress-up Sasuke day! Ever had an urge to dress up everyone's favorite Uchiha? Well now is your chance! Hurry up girls before you miss out!"_

_All the girls ran out screaming. Iruka yelled and chased after them. As for everyone else, they took this opportunity to ditch this incredibly boring lecture. Shikamaru merely went back to sleep. _

_End of flashback_

_I wonder what he's planning to do…_Shikamaru thought, frowning. Suddenly, a letter drifted through his window. Shikamaru picked it up and opened it slowly. Inside was an invitation and a picture of…

"What the?!..."

RAMEN SHOP OWNER

(I don't know his name, so I'm just going to call him…Bill.)

Bill was cleaning the counter of his shop, when some sort of a letter drifted down to one of the seats. He picked it up to find…

"My god!"

TACHItachiTACHI (Itachi)

Itachi was cleaning the house, humming to himself. Deidara was lying on the floor, wasted. He frowned. "Deidara, I'm fine with you drinking so much. But if you are going to just lie there, then you can't stay here!"

……………….

He sighed and dragged Deidara out to the front porch, leaving him there.

He went back into the kitchen and continued to clean when a letter flew through the window and hit him straight in the forehead. "Ahhh!" He yelled, rubbing his forehead. He picked it up and read it, smiling. Inside was….

….The picture of Sasuke in his….strange…..boxers….along with an invitation that stated,

"**Who ever knew that Sasuke liked to dress girly?**

**He made sure to keep it a big secret. **

**But it seems like the secret is out. **

**If you are still curious,**

** Come outside the Hokage's tower**

**Around one o'clock. **

**You won't be disappointed." **

Itachi grinned and yelled, "Yay! Sasuke's wearing the boxers that I designed especially for him!"

He ran outside and picked up the still wasted Deidara, dancing with him. Deidara suddenly woke up. "What the….Ahh! Get off me Itachi!" He yelled, shoving Itachi off him.

He looked at the floor to see a letter on the ground. "……..Um, Itachi…?" Itachi turned towards him. "So now you're awake?"

Deidara frowned. "Did you set this up?" Itachi put on his most innocent face. "Of course not! Those boys that came over yesterday did."

Deidara was silent for a while, and then grinned. " I am so going to the Hokage tower this afternoon." Itachi turned towards him, smiling. "You can invite Sasori if you like."

Deidara blushed and looked away. "W-why would I do that?" "Oh, no reason…"

Deidara suddenly took Itachi's hand. "Come on, Itachi! We have to go spread the word!" Itachi paused a minute before grinning and following Deidara.

NEJInejiNEJI

Neji was walking to school, Hinata beside him, when suddenly, he saw clones of Naruto everywhere, jumping from tree to tree, dropping papers on the ground. He bent down and picked one up.

"….."

HINATAhinataHINATA

Hinata saw Neji pick a letter off the ground. "Um….." she began as she saw his face turn pale.

_What's wrong with him?_

She looked up to see papers falling through the sky. She grabbed one and read it. Her face turned red and the last thing that she knew, she was falling….

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

It had been several hours since Naruto woke up. He had already run out of the five thousand photocopies, covering all of Konoha. He was now back in his apartment.

He panted, having ran as fast as he could, staring at Sasuke.

The raven-haired Uchiha was still asleep on Naruto's couch, as he had been the whole night. Naruto sighed, exhausted, and slumped down by the couch trying to catch some much needed sleep.

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

Sasuke was still in the darkness, as he had been for what seemed to be forever. He tried to reach out somewhere, but he was completely alone. He tried to grasp for something, yet there was nothing out there.

Blind and hopeless, he sunk to his feet. Suddenly, he felt something. He reached over and grabbed the object, holding it close.

KIBAkibaKIBA

Kiba raced to Naruto's apartment. He had already looked at the letter, actually, he had seen about forty of them lying around.

He had watched in slight amusement as people would drop the letter in horror.

He reached Naruto's place, out of breath. Kiba knocked on the door for several minutes, getting no answer.

_Damn it! _He thought. _School starts anytime now! _He opened the door to find it un-locked. "Naruto!" He yelled. He walked by Naruto's couch and took a double-take.

Sasuke was lying by the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto, who was resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Kiba didn't need to see anything further. He dropped Naruto's jacket on the floor and stuttered, "I-Um…sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!"

And with that, he slammed the door and ran off.

What Kiba had failed to notice is that both Sasuke and Naruto were asleep.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto, hearing the loud banging noise, woke up. He checked his watch. "Oh crap! I better get to school!"

He felt something around him, and realized that Sasuke was clinging onto him tightly. Blushing, he said softly, "Um…Sasuke, can you please get off me?"

………………………….

"Sasuke? Please get off me!"

……………………….

"God dammit you bastard get off me!" Naruto yelled, pushing him off.

_I was so close…so close to him….his arms around me…._

Naruto shuddered. " I did not just think that…" He quickly grabbed Sasuke and ran as fast as he could to school.

KAKAKSHIkakashiKAKASHI

Kakashi quickly left for school, being late as usual. Suddenly he realized there was no reason to rush. He was teaching a class of morons anyways.

He looked around, finding thousands of random papers on the ground. _Hmm? What are these?_

He picked one up and read it.

He stared at it for a minute, and then started giggling hysterically.

IRUKAirukaIRUKA

Iruka, facing the blackboard heard the students shuffle into the classroom. He turned around to greet them.

"Welcome cl…ass…." he stated. The students were either very pale, having nosebleeds, sick, laughing hysterically, or they had fainted.

_What happened to them?_ He thought, sweat dropping.

"Alright, class….today we are going to learn about…" Suddenly a letter flew through a open window onto his desk. _What's this? _Iruka thought as he picked it up. .

He picked up the letter as a random ninja screamed, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! NO ONE IS SAFE!"

Iruka read it, and then dropped it on the ground, his face pale. "OK, you guys. Who thought that it would be funny to do this?" He asked.

Silence reigned.

Suddenly, Naruto burst into the classroom. "Sorry that I was late, Iruka-sensei!" He said, hopping to his seat.

"Naruto, do you know anything about this letter?" "What letter?" Naruto asked, trying to act innocent.

"Oh, forget it. Anyways, class.." "Iruka-sensei!" "What now, Naruto?"

"…Can we have a free-day?" Iruka sighed and tried to see what the rest of the class thought of this. Unfortunately, they were still very pale, having nosebleeds, sick, laughing hysterically, or they had fainted.

He sighed again. "Sure."

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

_Yes! _ Naruto ran over to where the fan girls were. They were obsessing over the picture of Sasuke in his underwear.

"Hey girls!" He yelled. They looked up at him, and for once, paid attention to him.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled, the rest of the girls backing him up with " Yeah!"

"He's outside," Naruto whispered. "I'm about to bring him in. But…you girls didn't dress him in very colorful clothes!" They looked at their feet, ashamed.

"It's OK, I've got a solution!" They all looked up again. Grinning, Naruto said, "We decorate his clothes!"

……………

"You know, with like colorful ribbons and markers! Write whatever you want on his clothes! Paint a flower on his shirt! That kind of thing."

"…..You're a genius…." a random kunochi whispered. Naruto smiled. "Now go, girls! Get your friends! Meet me in the art room!"

They all ran off as Naruto walked back to his desk. Just about as he was going to leave to the trap door, Shikamaru said, "Naruto, was that picture really necessary?"

Naruto turned towards him. "Yep!" And continued down the trap door, hearing Shikamaru mutter, "Troublesome."

When he was outside, he looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was following him.

He walked to a spot of trees where he had hidden Sasuke. He was about to pick him up when a voice said, "Hey!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. He dropped Sasuke on the ground, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He took out a pocket knife, ready to attack.

Deidara giggled at Naruto dropping Sasuke. Naruto relaxed at seeing that it was just him and Itachi.

He put his pocket knife back into his pocket and stepped forward. "God, don't scare me like that!" Itachi smiled. "Hey, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older

brother…"

_So the rumors were true…._

"…And this is my friend Deidara." Naruto shook his hand. "Um, nice to meet you. I'm Naruto."

TACHItachiTACHI

Itachi's eyes grew wide and he stared at Naruto for a while with a blank face. "Um…Itachi?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

_Naruto…._

_Flashback_

_Itachi couldn't sleep. Sasuke kept snoring and snoring. He didn't want to annoy Mom, so he just decided to shut Sasuke up. He tiptoed across the hall to Sasuke's room, opening the door. _

"_God, it's even louder in here!" He muttered. He was about to wake Sasuke up when he saw a small book on Sasuke's dresser. "His diary," Itachi muttered, fighting the urge to read it. "Damn it. I thought I gave that habit up!"_

_Still, he stared at the book, finally giving in. He grabbed it and started to read. _

_October 9 _

_Naruto. I can't stand how loud he is, always the center of attention. I don't see why everyone seems to like him anyways, he's the most loud and annoying person in the world. _

_I just hate him. He protects his friends, yet he still doesn't seem to care about their needs. _

_Still….there's something that draws me back to him. Something that I seem to like about him. It kills me because I don't know what it is. It's just every time that I look at him all I can think about is his beautiful face, and how I have a desire to just kiss his beautiful lips one more…._

_Itachi dropped the book._

(Sorry for suddenly changing characters, I just had to have Itachi remember that.)

Itachi snapped back into reality. "We're here to help you with making Sasuke beautiful and…um…yeah!"

"Oh….thanks guys!" Naruto said, leading towards the school.

On the outside, he may have been smiling, but on the inside, Itachi felt hurt. When they were young, Sasuke would always laugh with him as the two would play together.

They both were very close to each other, almost inseparable.

_Flashback_

"_Tachi. Tachi!" Itachi turned around, annoyed. "What is it now, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke looked down, embarrassed._

"_You always play with me and we always have so much fun. Promise me, Tachi!" _

_Itachi looked at him in interest. "Promise me that nothing or no one will ever split us apart!" _

_Itachi stared at him for a little, and then smiled. "Of course, my adorable Sasu-chan!" _

_End Flashback_

However, things weren't as perfect as they had seemed. After Itachi had gone off to college, him and Sasuke grew further and further apart. Then, one day, it happened.

_Flashback _

_Itachi sat and watched in interest in the projector slides. Suddenly, the door opened. A teacher went down and talked to the biology teacher. They were both staring at him. _

_Itachi gulped, wondering what he had done now. The biology teacher nodded as the other one walked towards him. "Uchiha Itachi?" He slowly nodded. "Come with me, please." _

_He walked with the man to the Principal's office. "Sit down." The principal said. Itachi complied. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. We have news that your parents have just decreed a divorce." _

_Itachi wasn't surprised. The one thing that he hadn't missed as he went off to college was his parents' constant bickering and yelling._

_There were many times when a bawling Sasuke would come to Itachi for comfort. He wasn't about to forget that. _

_End flashback_

After that, Itachi came home for a long time, to find a very different Sasuke.

(Sorry for all the flashbacks. There's just a few more.)

_Flashback _

_Itachi smiled as he opened the door. "Sasu-chan!" He called. "Sasu-chan?" His mother ran out of the kitchen, smiling. "Itachi!" She yelled, hugging him. "Hey, Mom. I'd hug you back if I wasn't surrounded by all this heavy luggage." _

"_Oh, sorry about that. Here, I can get it for you!" She took his luggage and hauled it up to his room. Following her upstairs, he asked, "Where's Sasu-chan?" "Sasuke's in his room, dear." _

_He smiled. It had been far too long since he had seen his darling little brother. He walked across the hall to his room. He knocked on the door. "Sasu-chan? Are you in there? Sasuke?" After knocking a couple more times, he opened the door. _

_Sasuke was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. "SASU-CHAN!" Itachi yelled excitedly, running to hug his little brother. Sasuke shoved Itachi away and lay down on the bed again. _

_Itachi, hurt, continued to try to talk to his brother. "Sooo, Sasuke, what's up?" Sasuke ignored him. "Um…your…room still hasn't changed! Still very neat!" Itachi said, smiling. _

"_Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi asked seriously. Sasuke turned towards him. "You." _

_Itachi almost fell to the ground. His little brother, the one that had said that they would let nothing ever come between them, had put up a personal barrier between him. _

_He steadied himself, whispering, "What did I do?" "You were born." _

_Itachi, sick of hearing one-sided, confusing answers, snapped back, "Cut the crap, little brother." _

_Sasuke, who was also sick of Itachi, snapped back, "When I was at school, I got the message that my parents had just divorced. They were too busy arguing about who would take custody that they failed to notice me, sitting all alone. _

_I wanted to reach out to you and ask for comfort, but you weren't there. Nothing was there. I had no one that loved me." _

_Itachi realized that he should have reached out to Sasuke. "Sasuke, the night that I got the news, I had exams that I couldn't miss. They were very important, and they lasted a week. I couldn't call you, I had no free time myself. It wasn't until the week that afterwards that I could call you." _

"_So you're saying that the exams were more important then me?" _

"…_.I.." _

"_Shut up," Sasuke growled and turned away from him. "Get out of my room." Itachi tried to reach out towards him. _

_Sasuke punched Itachi in the face._

_Itachi began to cry as the blood washed down his cheeks. He opened the door to Sasuke's room and slammed it as he ran to his room. _

_He slumped on his bed, remembering when Sasuke couldn't stand to be separated from him, even for one minute. Now he can't stand to be around me for one minute._

"_Dinner's ready!" His mom called. _

_Itachi brushed away his tears, and cleaned up his burning face. Just as he opened his door, Sasuke opened his. The two walked downstairs in silence. _

_Dinner as well was silent, a cold eerie, silence that Itachi would never forget. _

_End Flashback _

Even so, Itachi tried as hard as he could to re-make his relationship with Sasuke. Seeing as his brother wouldn't communicate with him anymore, the only way that Itachi could see what was going on in Sasuke's life was to read his diary.

He made it a bad habit of his to read Sasuke's journal every night, when Sasuke was sleeping. Itachi found that it was not a personal barrier that Sasuke had built up. Instead, it was a barrier of another kind.

He had found someone else to think about, someone else to obsess over. He didn't care about Itachi because he was thinking about someone else.

A boy named Naruto that was in his homeroom. He seemed to despise the boy. Most of his journal entries began with, "I hate Naruto."

Yes, he had found someone else to think of, even if he hated that person. Itachi was no longer needed in Sasuke's life. Itachi came to cope with this over the years, yet he still tried to bear with his younger brother and repair their relationship.

That was, until that one night, when he found out that Sasuke liked the boy. That journal entry….

_Still….there's something that draws me back to him._

_all I can think about is his beautiful face, _

_kiss his beautiful lips one more…._

Itachi had left his old house after that. He hadn't talked to Sasuke for several years afterwards, until he learned the shocking news that his parents had died a car crash. They were on their way to his Mom's sisters' birthday party.

Itachi was already at the party when he heard the news.

_Flashback_

_Itachi couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. They were…dead? He grabbed his chest, panting. His aunt merely said, "Well, one less thing to worry about!" Everyone around her laughed. _

_One…less thing to worry…about?...Itachi slumped in the corner…they can't be….dead…._

_And with that, he passed out. _

_End flashback. _

And now here he was, standing next to the person that Sasuke hated and loved, the person that had replaced him….Itachi tried not to feel jealous, yet he knew he was.

He snapped back to reality.

They were in the art room, putting glitter and little fuzzy things all over his pants. Itachi couldn't help but smile.

"Ooh! Let me help!" Itachi squealed, running over to the pile of sequins.

(Isn't so funny how Itachi can go from angsty to happy? LOL.)

SAKURAsakuraSAKURA

Sakura suddenly remembered something. She ran to her purse and grabbed makeup that she never used. "Hey guys!"

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

When they were done adding "….finishing touches…" they all looked at the final product. He looked like a….70's glam rock star!

(Ok, not really. I just put that in there for my sister.;) )

He sort of did, thought. His eyelashes were long, he was wearing pink eye shadow, and he had sequins all over his clothes. There were random dots of glitter and popcorn all over the pink halter top and mini-skirt.

There were also random messages in marker on his clothes like, "Property of Sakura!" or   
Ino's Bitch!"

Naruto smiled. He liked what they had done, even though he felt really bad about what he was doing. He checked the clock. It was almost time.

He carried Sasuke as he sprinted to the Hokage's tower. There, he tied Sasuke to a chair for all the world to see.

_Now, time to wake him. _

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

Sasuke felt someone pulling him away from the darkness. He reached towards the light, a soft voice whispering, "Sasuke. Wake up now. It's time to wake up!"

And with that, Sasuke woke up.

A/N: Yay! Another chappy! It's 3:01 am, but that's OK. ;) Hope it wasn't too sad. Just wait for the next chapter! Yay for a little bit of Sasodei!

REVIEW OR ELSE!...no, seriously, review. Thanks! xD


	5. Confronting

A/N: You guys leave me such lovely reviews  Since you guys are so cool about that, I will put some extra YAOI in here!!! Yay!! Well…actually it's kind of for If You Get My Drift because she was begging for yaoi, but…it's also for you guys because you rock!

Wait, wait, wait, one more thing. I kind of screwed up because I made Tsunade the principal of the school, but now who's going to be the Hokage..? So she's both. Oh well.

Now go, read and review!!

--

TSUANDEtsunadeTSUNADE

Tsunade was peacefully asleep at her desk, enjoying a pleasant dream.

Suddenly, Shizune burst into the room, waking Tsunade up. Tsunade glared at her angrily.

Shizune sweat dropped, clearing her throat, she said, "Tsunade-sama! You should look out your window! There's some kind of a bizarre gathering out there."

Tsunade quickly got to her feet and looked out the window.

All of Konoha was outside the Hokage tower, centered around what seemed to be a person in a chair. People who weren't from the leaf village but found the letter were there. People who were just passing by were there. There were thousands of people there.

It did, indeed look like a bizarre gathering.

She turned to Shizune. "Take over for me,. Shizune. I'm going to go see what this is all about."

"U-um, OK," Shizune stuttered as she made her way to Tsunade's desk.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

_Holy crap! I didn't expect this many people here! _Naruto thought, trying to calm the crowds as they all gathered around Sasuke.

Sasuke was too shocked by what clothes he was dressed in and all the people gathering around him that he didn't know what to say. He just kind of sat there as they all laughed at him and snapped pictures.

Now Naruto felt _really_ bad.

Suddenly, the crowds began to part aside. Naruto gulped, guessing who would be there. And sure enough, it was Tsunade.

And she didn't look very happy.

She looked at Sasuke for a minute, just staring at him blankly. Suddenly, she frowned. "Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Everything grew quiet.

Naruto looked at his feet and handed her a letter.

"Did you dress him like this?"

Naruto nodded. Usually, he would have made up an excuse, but he knew how mad Tsunade could get, and he really didn't want to get her mad.

He looked back up at her. She was un-tying Sasuke from the chair.

Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, a look that said, "I utterly despise you." Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to be beaten to death.

But he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, he found Sasuke walking away angrily.

He raced after him. "Sasuke!" He yelled. "Sasuke! I'm really, really sorry."

"Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped, resting on a tree by the forest, Naruto standing in front of him.

"Sasuke, I really am.." "…Why?" Naruto looked up. Sasuke was staring away from him with a frown on his face. "Why did you do it? Pure amusement on your part?"

Naruto frowned. "It was revenge." Sasuke turned and looked at him, smirking. "Revenge? For what?"

"Don't you remember, you cold-hearted freak? My ninth birthday." Sasuke's smirk faded.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be pissed. He tightened his fist. "I had really high expectations for my birthday party. It was the one birthday where my Mom could get off her tight business schedule and visit me. And you ruined it."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and slammed him against the tree, his face close to him. "Why did you ruin it?! Tell me that first," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "It would be a lot easier to talk to you if your face wasn't so close to mine."

Naruto suddenly realized how close he was to Sasuke. He backed away, embarrassed.

_Goddamnit, now is not the time to be blushing! _

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

Sasuke frowned. "Your birthday party wasn't exactly a good day for me."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke had watched as they all laughed and played games. He watched from his seat, alone. He wished that he could have talked Itachi. Where was he anyways? _

_Sasuke had just gotten the news that his parents got divorced. He had slumped down on his desk. What is going to happen now? Where am I going to go? I don't know. I just really want to talk to Itachi! _

_He picked his head up as he saw the blonde boy walking towards him, asking him if he wanted to join, telling him that he would be really happy if he did join. Anger boiled in Sasuke. Doesn't he care about anyone else? Doesn't anyone care that my parents just got divorced?_

_Unable to hold it in anymore, Sasuke threw over the tables, cupcakes spilling everywhere. Taking out his rage on the boy, he yelled, "I hate you! Nobody likes you! You are a monster!" _

_And he ran out of the room sobbing. _

_End Flashback_

"I guess that I was really taking my anger out for you and saying what I felt that I was," Sasuke explained.

"I felt like no one cared what happened to me and that no one liked me and everyone hated me. That's why I ruined your birthday party, idiot."

Naruto stared at him in shock.

**So that's what happened. **

Naruto looked away, feeling sorry for Sasuke. _No one ever told me that his parents were divorced! I didn't even know! _

Sasuke sighed. "I guess we're even now then." Naruto looked back at him. "…Yeah.' Naruto smiled.

SASGAYsasgaySASGAY

Sasuke suddenly realized something. "Oi, Naruto." "Yeah?"

"…..How did I get in these clothes anyways?" Naruto looked surprised, and then a huge blush spread on his face.

"I um…un-dressed you."

Sasuke almost chocked on air right then. "You…what?!" He asked, shocked. _Crap, that means he saw my pancake underwear! _

Even though Sasuke was just as embarrassed as Naruto, another feeling swept over him.

_That means that Naruto took my clothes off…His body close to mine….If only I could have taken his clothes off….slowly…slowly…Wait, what the crap am I thinking?! _

Sasuke's face started to turn red as dirty thoughts spread through his mind of what Naruto could have done to him while he was asleep.

He realized that one of the fan-girls could have un-dressed him, and that would be even more disturbing. Shuddering, he decided to thank Naruto for…not letting one of the fan-girls undress him.

NARUTOnarutoNARUTO

Naruto watched as Sasuke's face turned red. He gulped. "Um, Sas…" Sasuke suddenly put his hand on Naruto's face.

Naruto froze instantly, the realization of what Sasuke was doing to him. He blushed even harder, un-able to talk.

"Thanks…Naruto," Sasuke said slowly. _What the hell?! Did he just thank me for un-dressing him?! _

Naruto breathed slowly, imagining what Sasuke might do next. Suddenly, Sasuke realized that his hand was on Naruto's face.

_What the hell?! When did I do that? _Sasuke thought as he quickly pulled his hand away and remembered what he was going to say. "I-I mean, thanks for not letting one of the fan girls un-dress me."

"Uh…y-yeah," Naruto muttered, slightly disappointed. _Why do I feel...disappointed? God dammit, I don't understand. I feel like I like…oh no. Please don't tell me I like him. _

Sasuke watched Naruto, confused as Naruto's expressions changed from horrified to embarrassed to sick, and finally, back to normal. Or…at least as normal as normal could be….

"Oi, Naruto." Naruto jumped back a little, forgetting that Sasuke was standing there.

…….

"Are you alright?" _Why did I just ask him that? I should have just left by now…_

"U-Um…yeah."

For what seemed to be hours of awkward silence passed between the two.

Suddenly Sasuke, un-able to take it anymore said, "I'm going home to get these ridiculous clothes off." And began to walk off.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "See you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke suddenly turned around as if he wanted to say something more to Naruto, but he stopped and turned back around. _Maybe someday I'll be able to tell him. Someday…._

--

So, this is the end. You probably have questions.

1. WHY DID YOU END IT?! I ended it because there was really no where else to go. I could have kept writing, but…well…this seemed to be a good place to end it. I didn't want to end it, believe me, but there was no where else to go.

2….sequel? …Maybe…I don't know. I know that I'm DEFINETLEY going to write more sasunaru stories, LONGER ones that don't have crappy short chapters. So look for those 

3. Do you have any other stories that I can read? Yes, one that I am currently working on. It's a SasuGaa story. Since people who like sasunaru will read this story, you probably don't like SasuGaa, (SasukeXGaara). But that's OK.

4. You can ask me other questions/ whine/complain/congratulate if you like. Cause I can't think of any more questions you guys would ask.

It's so sad to end my first and probably most awesome sweet story that I'll write. Oh well. More soon!

Huggles to those who review,

mudevesilvermoon.


End file.
